Star Trek Voyager Deleted Scenes
by CaptainJanewayIsAwesome
Summary: Just some scenes that would have been funny if they had been in a episode of Star Trek Voyager. :)
1. Scene 1

**AN: hi, i am excited 'cause this is my first story so please no mean reviews. It's just a collection of funny scenes I made up.**

 ** _Scene 1_** **Unfortunate News**

Tom Paris: Good morning, lovely day!

B'Lanna Torres: You're in a good mood today.

Tom Paris: Oh, you know, sunshine, birds singing...

B'Lanna Torres: We're in space.

Tom Paris: Oh, cheer up B'Lanna! It's another fantastic day! Plus, it's almost the last episode, so we'll be back to Earth soon.

B'Lanna Torres: Or we'll die

Tom Paris: the writers won't make us die! We're so popular

B'Lanna Torres: there's the borg queen

Seven Of Nine: I heard that

Tom Paris: hello!

Seven Of Nine: Good Morning

B'Lanna Torres: I'm late for my duty shift on the bridge

Tom Paris: That's my line

B'Lanna Torres: sorry

 _B'Lanna leaves_

 _Enter Harry Kim_

Harry Kim: I stole a future script.

Tom Paris: Harry, how could you?

Seven Of Nine: If you did that, at least tell us what happens

Harry Kim: We all die

Tom Paris: What!? But we are so close to Earth!

Seven Of Nine: NO! But I was starting to look forward to meeting my aunt!

Harry Kim: See you on the bridge, Tom.


	2. Scene 2

**_Scene 2_** **Writer's Fault**

 _Setting: Bridge_

 _Enter Harry Kim_

Kathryn Janeway: My ready room, now, Mr. Kim

Kim: Yes Captain

 _Setting Change: Ready Room_

Janeway: These are the writers of our lives.

Writer 1: We stranded you in the Delta Quadrent.

Writer 2: We are mad at you.

Writer 3: We totally mess up any chance of a Janeway/Chakotay love life.

Janeway: Excuse me?

Writer 3: Sorry

Writer 4: It is not good for us to be mad at you.

Janeway: I understand you have a future script. I suggest you give it back before they decide for you to meet the borg and be assimilated.

Kim: But captain-

Writer 1: GIVE IT BACK IT CONTAINS TOP SECRET INFO

Janeway: Let's be civilized, pleas-

Kim: But they're gonna kill us!

 _Janeway turns to Writers and pulls out phaser_

Janeway: Is that true.

Writer 2: But we were gonna make a movie **(AN: cough cough make cough a cough cough movie cough cough cough paramount but not as cough borg)** about you!

Kim: AS BORG?!

Janeway: We turn into borg?! OFF MY SHIP, NOW!

Writer 3: I liked the idea of a borg movie.

 **AN: hope you guys liked it. Please review**


	3. Scene 3: Writer

**Scene 3:** ** _Writer's Law_**

 _ **Mess Hall**_

 _Enter Chakotay_

Chakotay: Mind if I sit here?

Harry Kim: Not at all.

Chakotay: What did the captain do to those writers? They where shaking as they walked off the bridge.

Kim: She said that if they didn't let us get home safely she would give them to the borg.

Janeway (Over Comm Badge): _Chakotay and Kim please report to the conference room._

Chakotay (Over Comm Badge): We're on our way.

 **5 min later: Conference room:**

Writer 1: This is unfair! You cannot order us around! We created you! You are a science fiction story!

Janeway: I know you write out our lives, but I assure you, we are real.

Writer 2: We must tell the directer. You are not even Captain Kathryn Janeway. You are a actress!

Janeway: This is my ship, I am Kathryn Janeway. I graduated from Starfleet academy and I am real.

Writer 3: That's the point! There is no Starfleet academy!

Kim: Maybe they are from a parallel universe or the past. Writers, what Earth year is it?

Writer 2: What! You should know the year! It's 1995 of course!

Janeway (Over Comm Badge) Janeway to Tuvok, run a full temporal test over the writers in the morning.

Tuvok (Over Comm Badge): _Yes Captain._

Janeway: It's 22:00 hours. We'll continue this in the morning.

Writer 3: What?

Writer 2: She means it's 10:00 PM.

Writer 3: Oh.

 **AN: thx for reading! Sorry i've been away for so long i had my summer break and i was on vacation and busy. hope you injoyed!**


	4. Scene 4 LAST SCENE :):

**Scene 4:** ** _From TV To Time Space_**

 ** _Captain's Ready Room_**

Tuvok: I have completed the temporal test on the three writers. No temporal or subspace distortion evidence.

Kathryn Janeway: But how did they get here in the Delta Quadrent? And from 1995? Thats over 400 years ago!

Tuvok: Whoever they are, they are not from this century. Yet they have not traveled through time. I have a possible theory.

Janeway: What is it?

Tuvok: Perhaps we are the ones that have traveled back in time.

Janeway: Have you detected any temporal activity around the ship?

Tuvok: No, but I have noticed that the main computer flickers off then on again around 21:00 hours every night.

Janeway: Could it be connected with the writers?

Tuvok: Possibly.

Janeway: Keep looking for temporal disturbances.

Tuvok: Yes Captain.

 **21:00 hours (9:00 PM) On The Bridge**

Tuvok: Captain, I am detecting tempor-

Janeway: Tuvok?

 _Light's flicker out. Computer dies._

Janeway: What happened?!

Harry Kim: Unknown. My computer went off.

Chakotay: Off?

Kim: It just flickered off.

Tom Paris: Mine too.

Janeway: Someone get some light in here.

Kim: I'll go get some wrist becons.

Janeway (Over Comm Badge): Janeway to Sickbay. Janeway to Sickbay. Doctor are you there?

Chakotay: Let's assume Comm is down.

Janeway: Agreed.

Paris: Does anyone else smell that?

Kim: Like burnt rubber.

Chakotay: Rubber?

Kim: Yea, you know, like the stuff on tires.

Janeway: Tires?

Kim: Are you kidding me? Guys, this isn't really funny.

Janeway: Ensign, what are you talking about?

Kim: Ensign? Star Trek's over for the day.

Chakotay: Star Trek?

Kim: Yea...Star Trek Voyager...The TV show we're shooting?

Paris: Harry are you feeling alright?

Kim: Harry? That's my character's name! Guys stop!

 _lights flicker on and_ Voyager's _crew finds themselves in a 1995 TV studio filled with props for the TV show_ Star Trek: Voyager.

Janeway: Where are w-

Chakotay: Captain?

Janeway: Here!

Writer 1: We just finished shooting Endgame Part 2, and Star Trek Voyager is over!

Paris: What?

Kim: Where are we?

Paris: Thank God Harry! You went all weird for a moment.

Writer 2: The show's over! That was a good 7 years, Right?

Janeway: 7 years?

Writer 3: Yea, nevermind.

Writer 1: Let me walk you to your trailer.

Janeway: Okay...

Writer 1: Star Trek Voyager was a TV show you where on for 7 years. This is a studio that belongs to Paramont, where we make Star Trek. You where playing Captain Kathryn Janeway, the main character...

 **AN: another great fanfiction come to a end! hoped you liked it! read my new star trek voyager story Eva Q for more star trekiness! :)**

 **-Captain Janeway Is Awesome**


End file.
